Continuous Questions
by Scarlynn Snape
Summary: Sequel to Potions Class Questions. Glimpses of Harry and Snape's lives as Harry goes through Hogwarts. AU. Characters may seem OOC. There is swearing but it is mild
1. Professor Sinistra

**After receiving several requests for a sequel, here it is. This story is the sequel to This story will follow Harry through all his years at Hogwarts. It is an AU. You may want to read the first one to understand what is going on. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Professor Sinistra

There was a soft knock on the door. Not looking up from his marking, Professor Severus Snape said, "Enter, Mr. Potter."

A small, eleven year old Harry Potter quietly slipped in through the office door. He nervously approached the desk of his professor. Harry knew that he was in trouble for what he had done the day before and he didn't want to face the man's disappointment. He had just become his ward only days before and he didn't want the man to regret it. Harry knew what was coming, so he simply stood there, quietly, waiting.

Snape finished marking the last essay with a flourish of his quill. He placed it in the finished pile, placed the top back on his ink, and set the quill down. "You may have a seat, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said sitting down in one of the chairs across from the potions master.

Snape sat up in his chair and looked at his young ward. "Harry, as much as I appreciate the use of my title, you do not need to use it while we are in private. You may call me Severus if you so wish."

Harry looked at him with a grin on his face. "What else can I call you?"

"I would think that calling me Father or Dad would be very premature in this instance. What exactly do you wish to call me?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Harry tapped a finger on the side of his face as if thinking really hard about something. "Hmmm, hpw about Sev?"

Snape's black eyes gave him a piercing look. "I would prefer not, but if you feel you must—"

"Ok, what about Sev'vus?"

"What the—"

"No? How about Russ? You look like a Russ!"

"Have you gone mental?"

"Snaperdoodle? Do you like that one?"

"You are trying my last nerve—"

"Wait," Harry snapped his fingers together, "Your head Snakelyness. That sounds like a good one. Or maybe The Great and Powerful Potions Master, like in the 'Wizard of Oz'. I got it, what about Sevgarus. I think that—"

Snape slammed a hand down on the desk. "Potter, please stop with this incessant babbling. I have offered you a curtsey and you are just being annoying. You can either call me Severus or Professor Snape. That is final."

Harry's smiled slipped into a frown and he looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have said those things."

"Harry, please look at me."

Harry shook his head. "You're angry at me aren't you? You're angry about what I said just now and what I said yesterday. You're going to send me back to the Dursley's, aren't you?"

Snape sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Harry, before we even continue to have this conversation, I want you to please look at me." Harry shook his head. "Why not, Harry?"

"Because I don't want to have to look at you when you send me back," Harry whispered.

Snape quickly got up from his seat and walked around the desk. He turned the other chair so it was facing Harry's and he also turned Harry's. He placed a hand under the young boy's chin and gently lifted his face. "Let me make this quite clear, Mr. Potter. I will never send you back to those people. Their treatment of you was wrong and no child should have grown up the way you did. Now, I don't want to hear any more of that. You watched me sign those papers, Harry. I hate to tell you this, but you and I are stuck together for a very long time."

Harry did something that surprised the man. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around the man in a hug. Snape sat there awkwardly for a few moments before slowly wrapping his arms around the small boy. After a couple of minutes, he released the boy. "Now, we need to talk about what happened yesterday."

Harry looked down at his lap. "I'm really sorry."

"It is not me you should be apologizing to. Now, I wish to hear your side of the story. I have already heard Professor Sinistra's."

"Well, we had our first Astronomy class last night," Harry started.

"Go on. I already know this."

"We-well, Professor Sinistra was giving her start of term speech. She was going on about how Astronomy is something that takes time and patience. It also takes a lot of observation. It sort of reminded me of your speech last week."

Snape nodded. "I can only imagine that it did. Continue please."

"Well, then she made some offhanded comment about the Gryffindors. She said something along the lines of 'Some of you Gryffindors may struggle in this class. I know many of you do not possess a lot, if any patience. Your observations skills are also minimal at best, and I know that if something takes more than five minutes or isn't quidditch, you'll likely want to quit. In this class, you shall either work hard or suffer my displeasure. Any questions?' So I raised my hand."

Snape shook his head. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Well I did. I asked her what she had against Gryffindors. She crossed her arms and said, 'Mr. Potter, I have nothing against Gryffindors. I have simply been a teacher too long and I understand how you Gryffindors think. You all are very similar to each other.' I then asked her what house she was in when she attended Hogwarts. She said, 'I hardly see why it matters, Mr. Potter.' I kindly pointed out that house matters because she may have been in Slytherin and that's why she doesn't like Gryffindor house."

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin. I was one and I am the head of house."

Harry nodded. "I know, but I was just trying to make a point. Anyways," he continued his story, "she nodded and told me that she was indeed in Slytherin. 'A most noble house,' she said."

"Well, she's not wrong," Snape pointed out.

"Whatever. Anyways, then I said that just because she was in Slytherin didn't mean she had the right to be a bitch."

"You called her a bitch?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I did."

Snape groaned. "Harry, why must you cause trouble for yourself?"

"I don't know. I guess I just can't stand people that act like that."

Snape gave him a small nod. "What happened after that?"

"She got angry at me and asked me to repeat what I had just said. I told her that she should stop being a bitch and she asked me to leave her class. I grabbed my bag and left."

Snape leaned back in his chair and stared at his ward. After several moments of silence, he finally said, "Harry, I ask that you try and get along with Aurora."

"Who?"

"Professor Sinistra. Her first name is Aurora."

"Oh. Why do I need to get along with her?"

Snape sighed before speaking. "Because I am currently seeing her and I plan on asking her to marry me."

Harry's eyes bulged out. "Are you serious?"

Snape nodded. "Never have I been more serious than I am right now, Harry."

"So, you love her then, don't you?" Harry asked quietly. "What's going to happen to me if you marry her."

"You're not going anywhere, Potter. We've been over this already tonight; I'm afraid you're stuck with me. Now, to answer your question; yes, I love Aurora very much. However, there is another woman that I loved more than her and Aurora knows that I shall always have a place in my heart for that special girl."

"What happened to her?"

"She married another man and had a child. She died about year after she had the baby, her husband as well."

"What happened to the kid?"

Snape gave him a small smile. "He's sitting right in front of me."

Green eyes looked at him in surprise. "You loved my mother."

"Yes and I always will. However, I plan on marrying Aurora and having a family with me and her and you. How does that sound?"

Harry nodded his head. "I would love it. I would like that very much."

Snape placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm glad. Now, I believe that you will need to apologize to Aurora. Do you agree?" Harry nodded. "I also believe that you will owe me two hundred lines saying—"

"I shall refrain from calling Professor Sinistra a bitch and in the future and if I wish to insult her I shall not do it verbally." Harry stated with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You should have been in Slytherin, Harry."

* * *

**Here's the first chapter. Please a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Dinner with Sinistra

**Alrighty, here's chapter 2. There's a lot of Sinistra-Snape-Harry bonding in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry or Snape or Sinistra**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dinner with Sinistra

"Potter, your dinner is meant to be eaten, not played with," Snape scolded his young ward.

Harry looked at him with a small glare and continued playing with his food. The man was a traitor. Harry often had dinner with his guardian at least twice a week now and it was their own special time together. Harry enjoyed his special one-on-one time with the man and he had ruined it. He had invited a woman to join them tonight and not just any woman; it was Professor Sinistra. Harry had not said a word the entire meal and was just going to keep playing with it.

"Mr. Potter, I wouldn't test your guardian if I were you. He can hand out the most vile detentions when he wants to," Sinistra said taking another bite of her own meal.

Harry just turned the glare on her. "Professor, I may have to listen to you in class, but this isn't class. This is my home and I don't have to listen to you here."

"Harry," Snape growled in a warning voice, "watch your tone."

"Sorry," Harry spat, not meaning it at all. He looked down and didn't see the look that was exchanged between his guardian and his…lady friend.

Sinistra coughed and cleared her throat. "So, Mr. Potter, tell me, what is your favorite class so far?"

He shrugged. "Don't really have a favorite. I like Charms and Transfiguration, but they're all kind of hard to understand. I enjoy the concept of Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I don't like Professor Quirrel, he gives me the creeps. History of Magic is really boring and Herbology is an alright class I guess. I really enjoy flying though, even after what happened during my first class."

"And what about my class and Severus's?"

"They're hard. I'm a good cook, so I assumed that Potions would be like that, but everything has to be so precise. I'm trying really hard though." Harry said, looking at Snape hoping that the man would agree with him.

Snape nodded. "I can definitely tell that you are trying, Harry. Your homework shows me that you understand the concepts, but you just need a little extra help with the brewing."

"And my class?" Sinistra asked.

"Don't know. Some days it's easy and others it's not."

She nodded. "Well, let me know if you need some help with anything. I would be more than willing to help you."

Harry gave her a small smile, maybe the woman wasn't so bad. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Please don't call me ma'am, Mr. Potter. I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot of each in the future, so in private I would like you to call me Aurora or even Sinistra if you so wish. But remember, it's still Professor in class."

"Alright, but you have to call me Harry then."

She smiled. "It's a deal. Now tell me, what's this I hear about you getting into trouble in Transfiguration the other day?"

Snape set down his fork with a loud clang. "You got in trouble in Transfiguration and I'm just finding out about this now?"

Harry blushed before averting his gaze to his plate. "It wasn't like I got a detention. Professor McGonagall just assigned me fifty lines and gave me a thorough tongue lashing."

"What exactly did you do?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I may have—accidently—called her Min Min." Harry admitted guilty.

Sinistra choked on her drink a little and Snape looked like he was trying to decide on whether to glare or laugh at his ward. "You did what?"

"Ok listen," Harry said putting his knife and fork down. "We were in Transfiguration and we were changing our needles back in toothpicks. Professor McGonagall came over and saw that I was struggling a little bit. She explained the theory to me one more time and I was able to do it. After, I looked at her and, without thinking, I said, 'Thanks Min Min!' I honestly don't know why I said it. It just came out."

"Well, you had best not call her that again, young man, or I shall be giving you a detention myself." Snape said seriously, but he was finding the whole situation rather humorous. He would have to tease Minerva the next time he saw her.

Harry nodded, glad that the conversation was over. Unfortunately, Sinistra didn't want to end the conversation yet. "And what was this I heard about you pranking Draco Malfoy?" Harry groaned. What was this woman's problem?

"It was all Fred and George's idea. They got the potion that would change the color of his hair. All I did was put it in his drink." Harry explained quickly before his guardian could question him on it.

Snape just glared at him and shook his. Harry just wanted to bang his head on the table when Sinistra opened her mouth yet again. "I also heard that a certain first year Gryffindor pranked the entire seventh year dorm by making everyone's alarms go off at three in the morning."

"Mr. Potter, what the hell is wrong with you? Do I need to keep you on permanent lockdown?" Snape asked.

Harry threw his arms up in the air. "Ok, enough! I am sick of this! If you are going to tell Severus every single one of my secrets, then get the hell out of here!"

"Potter! Don't talk to Aurora that way!" Snape scolded him.

"Well forgive me. It's just the fact that I'm not going to be able to get away with anything anymore. Not with my guardian being the feared potions master and his Astronomy teaching girlfriend on my case all the time."

"Harry, there's something that I need to tell you," Snape said. "Aurora isn't my girlfriend anymore."

Harry perked up at that. "You broke up with her?"

Snape shook his head. "I asked her to marry me."

"And then she broke up with you?"

"No." Snape said

"Damn." Harry muttered.

"He asked me to marry him," Sinistra said, "and I said yes."

Harry banged his head on the table. "Well this is just bloody fantastic."

"I'm glad that you agree, Mr. Potter," Snape said with a smirk.

Harry sighed. "This will never be a women free zone again."

Sinistra laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. "No, Harry I'm afraid not."

"Well, I liked my man zone," Harry grumbled into his plate.

Snape and Sinistra both laughed at that. "Don't worry, Harry. You and I shall find ourselves a new 'Man Zone'. Never fear"

* * *

**Alright, there was the second chapter. Please, please, please review! Thanks!**


	3. Oh, yeah a Troll

**Well here's chapter three. This one is a little more serious than the others, but I hope it's just as good.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own**

* * *

Chapter 3:Oh, yeah...a Troll

Snape was going to kill him. He knew that it was inevitable as he pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. He had just battled a huge troll when he was supposed to be in his dormitory. Snape would be furious with him. Oh, he would argue that he was trying to save his friend, but Snape wouldn't buy that either. He would tell Harry that he should have gotten a teacher or a prefect and then gone straight to where he was supposed to be.

"Do you think it's dead?" Hermione asked coming out from under one of the sinks.

Harry felt the knot in his stomach tighten. He shook his head. "No. I think it's just knocked out." No, that troll wasn't dead, but Harry was going to be when Snape got a hold of him.

Harry's entire stomach felt like it had sunk when he saw Professors Quirrell, McGonagall, Snape, and Sinistra enter the girls' bathroom. McGonagall put a hand over her chest. "What happened? Explain!"

Ron started a story and Hermione was trying to say something, but Harry didn't say a word. He couldn't. Not with Snape and Sinistra looking at him like that. They were very disappointed in him now. This wasn't just his usual cheek in class; he had almost died. Finally, Hermione managed to speak up. "It's all my fault, professors. I wanted to see if I could fight the troll because I've read about them and thought I could handle it. Harry and Ron came to rescue me."

Snape looked at his ward with a raised eyebrow. The girl was lying and everyone in the room knew it. He was a little surprised when McGonagall spoke. "Be that as it may. You were extremely foolish, Miss Granger. I will have to take five points from Gryffindor." Snape smirked. He was a little disappointed it wasn't more, but at least the girl wasn't getting reward. The deputy headmistress continued. "Now, as for you gentlemen, you should have also gone for help. Not many first years could have fought off a mountain troll and lived to tell the tale. Five points shall be given to each of you."

Snape thought for sure that his own jaw had dropped just like the Weasley boy's had. She was rewarding them for their reckless behavior. Snape looked at his ward. Harry was pale and didn't look at all happy about the points that he had been given. The boy kept giving Snape worried glances and that made Snape proud of his young ward; he felt guilty for his actions. "Now, I suggest all of you head off to bed."

Snape spoke up. "An excellent idea, Minerva. However, I would like a word with you, Sinistra, Mr. Potter, and myself before he goes to bed. Weasley, Granger, you are free to go."

As they walked out of the bathroom, leaving Quirrell to deal with troll, McGonagall lead them into her classroom as it was the closest to them. Harry noticed that Snape was limping, but he decided he wouldn't question it right now. When they reached the classroom, McGonagall led everyone inside. She closed the door behind her and offered everyone a desk. However, as soon as the door was closed, Sinistra pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Mr. Potter."

Harry, still extremely pale, chuckled a little and squirmed in her embrace. "Alright, Sinistra, calm down. Don't have a stroke or anything. I'd hate to have to try and fix that."

Snape snorted. "Are you daft, Potter? You can't fix a stroke."

Sinistra gave Snape a small glare as she stroked the back of Harry's head. "You have no idea how scared I was."

"How scared? Like scared as in having a class of thirty of only Gryffindor students or scared as is in you just met a bear in the woods?" Harry asked, finally stopping his squirming as he wrapped his arms around the woman. They had grown close over the last month or so and he almost thought of her as a mother.

"No, you Gryffindor fool. Scared as in I almost lost my son to a mountain troll."

"What?" Harry asked pulling away slightly.

Snape walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Potter, Aurora and I have talked a lot about this. As soon as we are married this summer, we would like to adopt you. I would like you to officially become my son."

Harry spun around to face the man. "You want me as your son."

Snape shook his head. "Of course I do, you silly boy. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it."

"Why would you want me as a son though? Especially after what happened tonight?"

Snape looked at him confused. He motioned for Harry to sit down at one of the tables and Sinistra and himself sat across from the boy. Minerva just sat behind her desk with a smirk on her face watching the scene play out.

"Harry, why would you think we wouldn't want you?" Sinistra asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I disappointed you tonight. I could have died tonight. Why would you want a kid that causes so much trouble?" Harry asked looking down at the table.

"Potter, what you did tonight was extremely reckless and foolish. Yes, you very well could have died. What could you have done instead?" Snape asked the boy in front of him. Harry mumbled something into the table. Snape leaned across the table and placed a hand under Harry's chin and gently lifted his head up. "Harry, please look at me while you are speaking. Now, kindly repeat what you just said."

"I should have gotten an adult or a prefect. I just wanted to warn Hermione. I honestly didn't know that the troll was going to be there or I wouldn't have gone at all. I would have gotten you, Sinistra, or Professor McGonagall if I had known. Please believe me on this."

"Hush. I believe you. Don't work yourself up." Snape leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Harry, I also want to tell you how proud I am of you."

Harry looked at the man in shock. "You're proud of me?"

He nodded. "Very. You first of all helped a friend that was in danger. That was a very selfless act on your part. Secondly, you also admitted what you did was wrong. You took responsibility for your actions. You have made me very proud." Sinistra coughed. "And Aurora as well. You have made her proud as well."

"Well, as long as Sinistra is happy, life can go on." Harry said with a grin on his face.

"You had better remember that, Potter," Sinistra said playfully.

"Potter, I also must congratulate you on being the first ever Gryffindor to look disappointed to gain points."

Harry hung his head again. "I knew I didn't earn then."

Snape turned around and faced McGonagall. "Do you hear that, Min Min? One of your lions actually admits to doing something wrong."

Harry almost burst out laughing at the look of shock on his Transfiguration professor's face. "What did you just say Severus?"

"I said that one of your lions actually admitted to wrongdoing."

"No, that's not what I meant. What did you just call me?"

"Why, Min Min of course. I heard my ward had called you that the other day and I wished to call you that myself."

"Severus Tobias Snape, if you ever call me Min Min again, I shall hex you into next week."

"I understand perfectly," Snape said as he turned back around to whisper in Harry's ear. Harry giggled and nodded his head.

"Professor McGonagall, my esteemed potions professor wishes to know if you need some catnip because you seem to be in an awfully crabby mood today."

McGonagall shook her head. "You are just like Severus now, Potter."

He shrugged. "Like father, like son." He turned his attention back to Snape. "Now, what happened to your leg?"

Snape glared at the table. "That dirty, rotten son of a bit—"

"Severus!" Sinistra admonished.

"I mean, Harry, it's absolutely none of your concern."

* * *

**Well there it is. Please leave me a review! Thanks!**


	4. No More Cupboards

**Alright, so I had no intention of writing this chapter. I was going to skip right to Christmas but decided that I wanted to write this one first. That means I'm hoping to see some reviews on this one. Thank you to everyone you is following this story and I hope you keep on reading it.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HP and friends.**

* * *

Chapter 4: No More Cupboards

"Honestly, Aurora, just make the walls red and gold and be done with," Snape said in huff as he leaned up against the doorframe.

"But what if he doesn't like those colors? I know that they are his house colors, but maybe he has a favorite color. Have you ever asked him?" Sinistra asked, staring at the walls of the small room.

"Oh yes, because that would be a conversation that I would have with the boy. 'Tell me, Potter, what is your favorite color? By the way, do you prefer cats or dogs?' No, I would not have a conversation like that."

Sinistra crossed her arms in a huff. "Well, maybe you should have. Honestly, I wanted this to be a surprise for him, but I guess that won't be happening. We'll just have to wait for him to come over here and let him pick."

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"Severus, these are your rooms. I didn't want to just barge in here and make changes to the place."

Snape stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Aurora, this will be your home as well. You can do whatever you like with it. I'm actually quite pleased that you want to make a room for the boy."

She smiled up at him. "Really?"

"Of course," he said, giving her a light kiss on her lips. "It means that I don't have to do it."

Sinistra chuckled and playfully hit his arm. "You're horrible, Severus Snape."

"Hmm," he said, eyebrow raised, "that's not what you said the other night."

"Severus," she squealed before kissing him deeply.

They didn't break the kiss until they heard a voice say, "Could you two maybe do that somewhere else? You're making me nauseous."

Snape broke away from Sinistra and saw Harry Potter standing in the middle of the living room. He let go of her and faced his ward, arms crossed. "Well, Potter, it just so happens that these are my rooms and I can do whatever I very well please in them."

Harry waved him off. "I understand that, sir, but could you at least try and keep the snogging to a minimum while I'm here. I hate to feel like I'm constantly wanting to gag every time I'm here."

"You think it's sickening that I kiss my fiancé?" Snape asked, advancing on the boy.

"No, but it's just a little gross. Kissing is gross," Harry said pulling a face.

"I'm sure that Miss Granger won't be happy to hear you say that, Harry," he said with a small smirk.

Harry gave the man a look and stuck his tongue out. "Stop, Severus. That's just—just—no, I don't see Hermione that way. She's just a friend."

"Does she have cooties or something, Harry?"

Sinistra laughed. "Stop it, Severus. Harry, put that tongue back where it belongs."

Harry nodded. "What were you two doing before the snog fest started? Why are you standing by the storage room?"

Sinistra moved to sit on the loveseat and Severus sat down next to her. They motioned for him to sit down in the chair across from them. "Harry, how would you feel about having your own room down here?"

Harry gave his guardians a puzzled look. "Why would I want a room here?"

Snape snorted. "Are you daft? Or do you just believe that any room we give you won't be good enough? Hmm, is that what it is? You had—"

Harry was profusely shaking his head at Snape's statements. None of that was true. He had never had a room of his own before. He just couldn't understand why they would want to give him his own. Sinistra gave him a glare. "Knock it off, Severus. Harry, please explain yourself. Why wouldn't we give you your own room?"

Harry shrugged. "Never had my own before."

Snape felt himself growing angry. "What do you mean?"

"I slept in the cupboard under the stairs until I received my Hogwarts letter, then I got Dudley's second bedroom."

"Wait, let me get this straight. Your cousin had two bedrooms and you slept in cupboard?" Snape asked growing more furious.

"Under the stairs, yes." Harry agreed.

"Why on earth would your cousin need two bedrooms?" Snape asked through clenched teeth.

"If you met Dudley you'd understand. He's kind of a big kid and owns lots of toys. He's a spoiled little bast—"

"Finish that sentence and I shall was your mouth out with soap, Harry," Snape warned him.

"You never have to worry about sleeping in anymore cupboards, Harry." Sinistra assured him.

"I should shove Petunia in a cupboard." Snape muttered, but Sinistra pretended not to hear him.

"Severus and I emptied out the storage room and we plan on making it your room. You shall have another room when we move into our summer home, but this one you can stay in whenever you like. Maybe a night or two during the week if you would like."

Harry smiled up at her. "I would like that very much, Sinistra."

Snape obviously wasn't listening. "Shove her husband in a cupboard as well," he muttered.

Harry laughed. "Severus, I don't think that Uncle Vernon would fit in a cupboard, but if you want to try it, please be my guest."

Snape snapped his head up and stared at Harry. "Maybe we should shove the Headmaster in a cupboard just for leaving you there."

Harry and Sinistra gave each other a look before bursting out in laughter. Sinistra spoke first, "You go for it, Severus, but only after we show Harry his room."

Snape seemed to snap out of it a little. "Right after Harry sees his room, I shall recruit the cat to help me shove the old man in a cupboard." Harry burst out into a new fit of laughter and Sinistra merely grinned and stood.

"Now, Harry, we haven't decorated the walls or anything yet, but we did buy you a bed, wardrobe, desk, and bookcase."

Harry stood and followed the two adults into his room. When he entered it, his jaw dropped. It was as plain as any room could be with only a few pieces of furniture and its white walls; but it was all his. This entire room was his own space. All of it was his. The adults were standing behind him, watching him as he took in the room.

"Harry, once you choose what colors you want for your walls, we can make the bed sheets the same color."

Harry merely nodded. Snape looked at the young boy and shook his. "Potter, it's not even done yet and you're already speechless."

"I've just never had my own before," he whispered.

Snape placed a hand on his shoulder. "But now you do. Now, tell Sinistra what colors you want so we can be done with this."

Harry nodded and turned to face Sinistra. "I would like two green walls and two blue walls if that's alright."

Sinistra nodded and smiled. "Of course it is, Harry." And with a flick of her wand, two of the walls were blue and the other two green. "How's that?"

Harry looked around. "Something's still missing." He circled the room again before snapping his fingers together. "I got it. There needs to be purple stripes."

"I beg your pardon, Potter." Snape said.

"Purple stripes. It needs purple stripes." Just as he said that, Sinistra made them appear.

"How's that?"

He grinned broadly at her. "It's perfect. Thank you!" Harry exclaimed before hugging her.

Snape just shook his head. "This room will give me a headache every time I come in it."

Harry moved over and hugged the man, and, to his surprise, the man hugged him back. "It's definitely better than my cupboard."

Snape gave him one last pat on the back before releasing him. "Speaking of cupboards, I must go and find that kitty and have her assist me." With a flick of his robes, he swept out of the room and out the door, leaving the other two to chuckle over his antics.

* * *

**Alright, there it is. Hope you enjoyed. Now feel free to click the review button and review. Thanks!**


	5. Mirror Gazing

**I am loving all of the views I am getting on this story! Keep that up! Here's another chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HP and friends.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Mirror Gazing

Harry sat cross-legged in front of a large mirror. This was the third night that Harry found himself in front of it. He had found it one night while using his new invisibility cloak that he had gotten for Christmas. Harry smiled at the memory.

_Harry was snuggled under his blankets in a deep sleep when heard Sinistra's voice telling him to wake up. "Harry, it's time to get up. It's Christmas and you have presents waiting for you under the tree."_

_Harry groaned and rolled over. "Just five more minutes."_

_Sinistra let out a small laugh as she walked into in room and sat on the edge of his bed. She placed a hand on his back and gently rubbed it. "C'mon Harry, it's time to wake up or else Severus will open your gifts himself."_

_"Wanna sleep," Harry grumbled._

_"As if I would open Potter's presents. They're all bound to be things that rot one's brain and teeth," Snape sneered behind his morning coffee. Sinistra gave him a playful look before turning her attention back to Harry._

_"Honestly Harry, you are the only eleven year old boy that I have ever met that doesn't want to get presents."_

_"Never had presents. Must be Snape's," Harry mumbled into his pillow._

_Sinistra could feel her fiancé stiffen in the background. She was angry herself. What kind of people denied a child Christmas? The Dursleys apparently; the same people who had denied this little boy a room of his own, friends, food, and love for all of those years. Sinistra heard Snape roughly push his chair back, but when she looked back, he was nowhere to be seen. He suddenly entered the boy's room with one of the pillows from the living room in hand. Before Sinistra could say anything, he threw it at Harry's head._

_Harry shot up. "What was that for?" He angrily asked his guardian._

_"I would like you to explain that statement to me," Snape told the dark haired child as he pulled out the desk chair and set it next to Harry's bed._

_"Explain what?"_

_"What did you mean by you never received any presents?"_

_Harry shrugged. "They never gave me any. I usually cooked the Christmas meal and spent the rest of the day in my cupboard. They sometimes gave me presents, but they mostly were Dudley's old clothes, old socks, and sometimes a coat hanger or two."_

_Sinistra ran a hand through Harry's unruly black hair. "Why didn't you tell us any of this Harry? When we asked you what you wanted, you just shrugged and said whatever we saw fit. Did you not think we would get you anything?"_

_Harry looked down at his lap, playing with a loose thread on his comforter. "I didn't want to get my hopes up."_

_"Oh for Merlin's sake," Snape said, pinching the bridge of nose. "Potter, look at me." Harry slowly lifted his gaze. "I would like to inform you of something; you are wanted here. As annoying and troublesome as you are, you are still wanted. That being said, I want to know if you are upset about something or you are curious about something. Forget all of the things that those idiot relatives told you. In fact, there are several presents out there that have your name on them. Now," he said standing up, "get your scrawny little butt out of bed, go open your gifts, and be joyful about it."_

_Harry quickly scrambled out of bed and hugged his guardian. "Happy Christmas Severus." He turned around and hugged Sinistra as well. "Happy Christmas Sinistra." And with that, he ran out of the room._

_Sinistra got up and walked over to her fiancé and wrapped an arm around his waist and walked out of the room with him. "Did you have to hit him with the pillow?"_

_He shook his head. "The little idiot. He needed it."_

_Sinistra just smiled. The sight that greeted them when they walked into the living room brought smiles to both of their faces; well, a smile to Sinistra's, Snape just sort of curled up his lips a little. Harry had already opened several presents and had the brightest smile on his face. He rushed over and hugged the pair again. "Look at all of the presents I have! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

_Sinistra laughed and led the boy back to the tree so he could finish opening his gifts. Snape took a seat and watched his young ward open each gift with more excitement than the last one. Snape and Sinistra had given Harry many clothes, books, games, and even some potion things which made Harry look at Snape and roll his eyes. However, there was one gift that Snape hadn't been expecting; James Potter's invisibility cloak._

_Harry looked at in awe. "What is it?"_

_Snape cursed under his breath. "Damn Dumbledore." He turned his attention to Harry. "That's an invisibility cloak. It belonged to your father."_

_"It will make me invisible?"_

_The potions professor rolled his eyes. "Yes, Potter. As much as I wish to take that infernal cloak away—"_

_Harry looked that the man with pleading eyes. "Please, sir, you can't! It's the only thing I have left of my parents."_

_Snape seemed to stiffen at that statement. "We shall have to remedy that. I shall let you keep the cloak if you promise me you won't get into any mischief with."_

_He nodded. "I promise sir."_

_He waved the boy off. "Stop calling me sir here. It's giving me a headache." Snape shifted in his chair a little. "You still have more presents to open. Get on it."_

Even though Harry had promised not to use the cloak for mischief, he had used it the very next day. He had worn it so he could look in the restricted section to find information on Nicholas Flamel. Filch had come in moments later, and had almost caught him, but he had run for it. He found his way to an empty classroom and in it, this wonderful mirror. When he stepped in front of it, it showed his parents on one side of him. They were smiling at him and they looked proud of him. On his other side, were Snape and Sinistra and they had that same look on their faces. The two couples would occasionally send each other a look of approval. Harry knew what that look meant; his parents were happy that he had found himself new parents.

Harry had returned to this mirror last night and now tonight. He would stare up at, entranced by it. However, that trance was broken tonight by a voice at the door. "I see that you were able to obey my instructions for only a couple of days." Harry turned and saw Snape at the doorway. "What are you doing here, Harry?"

He turned back and faced the mirror. "I see my parents in this…and…"

Snape walked up and stood behind him. "Go on."

Harry looked up at the man. "I see you and Sinistra as well. I see all four of you and you all care about me."

Snape sat down next to Harry. "You shouldn't need this mirror to tell you that, Harry. Your parents loved you very much and Sinistra and I care for you very much."

Harry nodded. "What is this thing?"

"Honestly, Potter, I just gave you a compliment and you're more worried about the mirror."

"I'm sorry. I am glad that you care about me; it's what I've always wanted. But I really want to understand what this mirror does." Harry said, looking at Snape through his fringe.

"This is the Mirror of Erised. This mirror shows us the deepest desires of our hearts." Snape explained to his young ward.

"Oh, so it shows me being loved and my parents being ok with the fact I have new parents," Harry stated looking back the mirror.

"Harry," Snape placed a hand on his shoulder, "Aurora and I do not wish to take the place of your parents. We just want to be there for you."

"I know that, Severus, and I'm very glad that you are. I'm happy to know that Mum and Dad approve as well." The two were silent for a few minutes before Harry turned to face Snape. "Severus, what do you see in the mirror?"

Snape looked like he didn't know what to say for moment. "I-uh-I-I see myself taking the cup from Min Min. Slytherin has just won the House Cup yet again."

Harry shook his head. "What do you really see?"

Snape sighed. "I see myself-uh-playing a game of wizard's chess with Aurora and I finally beat her."

Harry smiled at him. "Is that what you two were doing when I went to bed the last night?"

"Yes. Absolutely," Snape said, his face turning a little pink.

"Severus, I may be eleven, but I'm not stupid. You two weren't really playing wizard's chess, were you?"

Snape pulled at the collar of his shirt. He then did something that surprised Harry as well as himself. "You caught me. Aurora and I were actually playing a rousing game of exploding snap."

"I figured as much." Harry said as he stood up with his guardian. The two left the classroom and made their way down to the dungeons. "How come you didn't want to play with me?"

Snape visibly gulped. "Ahh…it was past your bedtime and it was adult only exploding snap."

"Oh," Harry said as they approached the door to their chambers. "Well next time you play, let me play as well."

"Oh, Harry. I don't think that you'll be playing this game for a long time," he said as they walked into the sitting room and saw Sinistra sitting there waiting for them.

"I see you found him. What happened?"

Harry shrugged. "I found this mirror and Severus explained to me what it did. He also told me what he sees in it."

Sinistra raised an eyebrow at that and Snape groaned as he sank onto the couch next to her. "And what does Severus see, Harry?"

"Apparently he sees what you two were doing the other night."

"Oh," Sinistra turned and gave Snape a look, "and did Severus explain it to you?"

"Yes, Sinistra. Severus told me that I am not allowed to play adult exploding snap until I am older. Now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He retreated into his bedroom and as soon as the door was shut, Sinistra turned to face Snape.

"Exploding Snap? Really Severus?"

"I told him it was a very rousing game and for adults only."

Sinistra kissed him. "I see. Well, if that's the case, we should go and play a game right now."

* * *

**There's chapter 5. Please review and tell me what you think. It would make me extremely happy to know what you readers are thinking!**


	6. What Ron Did

**I have finally made it to over 1,000 views and over ten reviews; the most reviews I have ever had on one of my stories. Thank you to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers. This chapter wasn't planned and I don't know how good it is, but I thought I would give it a try. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 6: What Ron Did

Harry Potter was in a foul mood. A very fool mood. He stormed down to the dungeons and flung the door open to Snape's quarters and let it shut loudly behind him. Sinistra, who was napping on the couch, quickly sat up when Harry had stormed in. "Harry?" she asked. "What's the matter? What's happened?"

Harry just ignored her and continued to make his way to his way to his room. Snape came in from his office just as Harry passed him. "Potter, what the hell—"

"Just leave me alone!" he growled and as soon as he was in his room, he slammed the door closed.

Snape gave Sinistra a confused look which she returned. "Do have any idea what that was about?"

Sinistra shook her head. "I have no idea. I've never seen him this upset before."

Snape nodded in agreement. Harry usually never came down to the dungeons unless Snape gave him a "detention". They had agreed to keep the guardianship—soon to be adoption—a secret until Harry was more comfortable, until Harry was ready to tell people about it. This was why Snape was surprised that the boy had come down in such a huff—it was like people had found about it. But no—Snape stormed over to the firepace. Sinistra rose off of the couch. "Severus, what—"

He waved her off and threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. "McGonagall's Office!" He stuck his head into the flame. He saw McGonagall sitting at her desk grading papers. "Min Min, I need to speak with you."

McGonagall set her quill down and gave Snape an amused glare. "Honestly, Severus, when will you stop calling me that?"

"When I feel like. I have a question for you. Has anything happened to Harry today? He seems upset."

The Deputy Headmistress sighed. "I think I know what happened. May I step through to talk to both you and Aurora?"

He nodded and pulled his head out. He stood and saw Sinistra's worried expression. He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. "Minerva's coming over to tell us what she believes happened today."

He released Sinistra when he heard the floo flare to life. Sinistra took a seat back on the couch and Snape sat in his armchair. Sinistra offered McGonagall a seat on the couch and she graciously accepted. Sinistra spoke first. "What happened to Harry?"

"Let me first ask you this; do people know of your relationship with Harry?"

Snape shook his head. "Harry and I discussed it at the beginning. Only his friends and the staff know of our relationship."

McGonagall groaned. "Ron Weasley may have let the secret slip."

"That idiot. I knew that he would mess this up somehow," Snape growled.

Sinistra hit his arm. "Severus, knock it off." She turned back to Minerva. "What happened?"

"Well, the students heard that you were refereeing the match this weekend and several of them were quite upset."

"Weasley included?"

She nodded. "Almost all of my Gryffindors were in a tizzy, except for Harry. He didn't have anything to say on the matter. I believe that is what set Weasley off."

"Was it in your class?" Sinistra asked.

"Yes. My first year Gryffindors and Slytherins."

Snape buried his face in his hands. "I'll never understand why we put those two houses together. I can only imagine what happened today."

"Well, Mr. Weasley was going off about how unfair it was that you were going to be doing that. And then he turned to Harry and asked him why he wasn't complaining about it as well. Harry had just shrugged and said that it wasn't that big of deal. He was going to play quidditch, not worry what Snape was doing."

Snape, head still buried in his hands, just shook his head. "Oh Harry."

"Indeed." McGonogall continued her story. "This angered Weasley. Miss Granger tried to intervene and told him to calm down, but he won't stop. I believe that his exact words were, 'Harry, just because that greasy haired git is now your guardian or whatever, doesn't mean that he is going to favor you. He hates Gryffindors and this is his chance to get back at us.'"

Sinistra let out a gasp. "He didn't!"

McGonagall nodded. "I'm afraid so. I had never seen Harry so angry. He didn't even say anything to Weasley. He simply turned and faced the front of the room."

Snape looked up at the woman. "Was that all?"

She nodded. "I walked in and quickly put a stop to it by starting the lesson. Harry didn't speak to either one of his friends the whole lesson."

Harry's guardians shared a look. Sinistra spoke up. "I don't understand. Why would Ron do that to Harry?"

"Weasley is hot-tempered and doesn't think before he speaks," he leaned back in his chair. "At least nothing else happened."

"But something else did happen," a voice said from behind the trio. Harry stood in the doorway with tear stains on his face. Sinistra opened her arms and Harry came and sat next to her on the couch. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into an embrace.

She started to run her fingers through his hair. "Harry, it will be alright. We'll take care of it."

"Would you like me to give Weasley detention? I could have him scrubbing cauldrons until he graduates," Snape put in.

Harry shook his head. "Ron's just hot-headed. Just put him in detention for the next month. That should be sufficient."

Sinistra and McGonagall both laughed. Snape merely shook his head. "I believe that I can manage that. Now, what else happened?"

Harry sighed and leaned back into Sinistra's embrace. She tightened her hold on him as he told the adults in the room what happened. "It was Malfoy. He, of course, now knows of my relationship with you. He decided that it would be a good—idea to talk with me about it. He started making all of these snide remarks about you. Mostly he just kept saying that you would never want me and that you were obviously just using me for something. I mostly ignored him until he made a comment about my relatives. I just lost it, Severus."

"What happened, Harry?"

"I told him to bugger the hell off and then I pushed him."

Snape clapped his hands together. "That's my boy. Way to stand up for yourself."

"Well, as it turns out, it wasn't my smartest move. Malfoy had his coonies with him and the minute he said Crabbe, Goyle, they retaliated. We were by the girls' loo and they pushed me into it."

Snape felt bad for the boy. The same thing had happened to him when he was a student, but at the same time it was probably the funniest thing he had ever heard. He couldn't help himself; the man burst out laughing. Sinistra threw a pillow at his face.

"Severus, this is not laughing matter."

"You got pushed into the girls' lavatory." Snape said in between gasps.

Harry crossed his arms. "It's not funny. There were girls in there and now I'm the laughing stock of the entire school. People now know that you're my guardian, you're refing the match, and now they're laughing because I got pushed into the girls' bathroom."

Snape's laughter eventually died. "Oh, Draco is such a little shit." Harry couldn't help himself. He laughed as well. Snape got up out of his chair and kneeled in front of Harry. He wiped the last evidence of tears from the boy's face. He placed his hands on both of Harry's shoulders. "I want you to listen to me. Don't let this get to you. Yes, the gossip of you in the bathroom will flow around the school for a while, but it will eventually pass. And this guardianship business, don't let it bother you. I'll just put them in detention if they give you a hard time. As for the match, I'm only doing it to protect to you. I trust that you understand that."

Harry nodded and gave the man a small smile. "I do. Besides, I'm going to win on Saturday."

Snape gave Harry a pat on the shoulder before he stood up. "I bet you will Harry. I bet you will.

* * *

Snape and Harry walked back to Snape's rooms with Sinistra following behind them. "Did you see me catch that snitch? It was the coolest thing ever!"

Snape snorted. "Believe me, Harry. I saw. You almost knocked me off of my broom. Remember that?"

Harry laughed. "That was pretty funny. You should have moved out of the way."

"Forgive me for not knowing that you were going to barrel into me like that," Snape drawled.

"You know what my favorite part was?" Sinistra asked as they entered the living room.

"What?" Harry asked.

"When I saw Draco Malfoy hanging by his ankle over the pitch after the game," Sinistra said, giving Snape a look. "I wonder who could have done that?"

Snape turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. "No idea."

* * *

**Well, there it is. Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Dragons and Detention

**Another chapter for you. Harry's first year should be over with in the next couple of chapters, then second year shall start.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dragons and Detention

"We did it! We did it!" Hermione exclaimed with joy as Charlie Weasley's friends flew off with Norbert the dragon.

Harry shook his head in amusement. "Of course we did it and it went off without a hitch."

Hermione grinned at him. "And Malfoy even got a detention. I could sing."

"Please don't Hermione. I don't think that it would be very good if you did." Harry said as they started to walk down the stairs of the Astronomy tower.

"I just can't believe that we didn't get caught." Hermione said.

"Well, it turns out that you did get caught," a voice said. Harry and Hermione turned to see Filch standing there with an evil grin on his face.

"I forgot the cloak up there," Harry whispered to himself. "Ugh, Dammit!" he cursed loudly.

"Your Head of House will like to know that I caught you. Oh dear, we are in trouble." Filch sneered as he lead them to McGonagall's office.

The whole way there, the two were quiet. Harry knew that they were in big trouble. He just hoped that they wouldn't be expelled. However, that hope quickly vanished when he saw the fury in McGonagall's eyes. Harry's heart also sank when he noticed that Neville had also been caught out of bed.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I was coming to warn you. Malfoy said something about a dragon—" Neville sputtered out but McGonagall cut him off.

"Enough of this nonsense. It is obvious to me that the two of you, and Weasley of course, have been spouting off about a dragon in hopes of getting Mr. Malfoy into trouble. Well, it has seems to have worked for you, hasn't it? Not only has it gotten him into trouble, but also Longbottom and the two of you. I am very disappointed in you two." McGonagall scolded them.

Harry turned and saw that Hermione was on the verge of tears. He wrapped a comforting arm around her. He hadn't wanted to get anyone into trouble, but that had back fired quickly. McGonagall continued. "I shall be taking fifty points away from each of you and all of you shall be serving detention together."

Harry's jaw dropped. One hundred and fifty points! His house was going to hate him for sure. Even after all of the points he had won during his quidditch games. They were now going to be in last place. This was a disaster. "Furthermore, I believe that all of you should be getting off to bed. Potter, stay behind. I believe that Professor Snape shall be here any moment to retrieve you."

"Oh, is Potty going to get punished by big bad Snape? Are we afraid that he will spank you? Poor Potter getting punished by daddy," Malfoy leered, taunting Harry as he walked by him towards the door.

Harry held back his initial reaction to punch the blonde. "Shut your mouth you butt face."

Malfoy wipped around. "What did you just call me, Potter?"

"Malfoy, you're such a pain in the a—"

"Finish that sentence and I shall ground you until the start of next year," Snape said as he entered the classroom with Sinistra right behind him. "Malfoy, Longbottom, Granger get yourselves to bed. No dawdling."

"Yes, sir," the three of them said before leaving rather quickly, Hermione after she had given Harry a brief hug.

Harry turned and faced his guardians. "Do you two go everywhere together?"

"Only when it concerns you, Potter," Snape said angrily looking at his ward. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"He said something about a dragon, Russ Gus," McGonagall said.

"A dragon? What the devil?" He whipped his head up. "What did you just call me?"

"Russ Gus. I figured that as long as you call me Min Min, I shall be calling you Russ Gus."

Harry hid his laughter. This would have been funny if his guardian wasn't so furious at him right now. Snape gave McGonagall one last glare before turning his attention back to Harry. "What dragon, Harry?"

"Why does everyone think that we had an actual dragon? Maybe we just made that all up in a grand plan to get Malfoy in trouble?"

Snape folded his arms across his chest. "Because you are not cunning or smart enough to come up with an elaborate plan like that. Besides, if that was your plan, you wouldn't have gotten yourselves caught, now would you?"

"Severus, that was a little harsh, don't you think?" Sinistra asked, but Harry knew not to count on her for any help. She always took Snape's side and just enjoyed chastising Snape.

Snape shook his head. "No, I want to know what happened."

"It was Hagrid's dragon!" Harry blurted out, not quite sure as to why he did though. "He asked us for our help and we got rid of the dragon tonight. Ron's brother had friends of his take it to Romania. Honest. We didn't even want anybody to know about it." He added quietly and more to himself.

Snape and Sinistra looked at him gob smacked. "Harry, has Hagrid had this dragon for a while?" Sinistra asked.

Harry nodded. "For about a month now. He hatched it himself."

"You're telling me that you have known about this dragon and have told no one! Harry, what a complete dunderhead move. Why did you not come to me about this? Why did you not tell one of us about this? This is why I am here, Harry." Snape said in a lecturing tone that Harry had never heard before. It sounded very hurt, disappointed, angry, and scared. "What were you thinking, Harry?" Snape added in a whisper as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Harry felt the tears welling up in his eyes. "Severus, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you, but—"

"No." Snape cut him off. "I don't even want to hear it right now. I am too angry at you." He turned his attention to McGonagall. "I shall leave his entire punishment up to you. I am too angry to even deal with him right now." Snape turned and with a whip of his clock, he was out the door.

Harry stared at the door, open mouthed. Snape wouldn't want him anymore. He had truly messed that up. He felt the tears falling and didn't even try to stop them. What was the point anyways? He suddenly felt someone pull him into an embrace. He breathed in the person's scent and realized that it was Sinistra. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and continued to cry. He felt her tighten her grip with one hand and felt her run her other hand through his hair. "Hush now, Harry." Sinistra murmured. "Severus is just angry right now, Harry. What you did was incredibly foolish and you could have gotten seriously injured. Just give him time. He'll come around."

Harry mumbled something that Sinistra didn't catch. "What was that, Harry."

Harry pulled back a little and looked at Sinistra with large, sad eyes. "Will you two still love me?"

"Oh, Harry," Sinistra sighed and continued carding her hand through Harry's hair. "We will always love you, Harry. Always. And nothing will ever change that."

A week later, in the middle of the night, Snape felt himself being frantically shaken awake. He grabbed his wand and dimly lit the candles in the room. When he saw a pale Harry standing there looking quite shaken, he quickly sat up and woke Sinistra in the process. "Harry, what's the matter?"

Upon seeing Harry's frightened expression, Sinistra sat up and moved over in the bed, making room in between her and Snape. She patted the spot and Harry quickly scrambled up onto the bed and curled up next to Sinistra. He was shaking so bad that Snape thought he was going to have a stroke of some sort. He gently placed a hand on the side of Harry's face. "What happened, Harry."

Still shaking, Harry told them what had happened in his detention. "We were in the forest with Hagrid for our detention tonight."

Snape scoffed at that. "Honestly, you get caught being out late at night, but let's send you out late at night into the forest no less."

"Hush, Severus," Sinistra scolded. "Continue Harry."

"Hagrid wanted us to help him find the dead unicorn in the forest. I was with Hermione, but I ended up with Malfoy. He had scared Neville. We ended up finding the unicorn, but it wasn't by itself. Something was sucking its blood. Malfoy screamed and the hooded figure turned and Malfoy ran. I tried to run, but I just couldn't. My scar felt like it was going to burst open. It was advancing towards me, but then a centaur came and saved me. I had never been so scared in my life." Harry said and curled up closer to Sinistra. She tightened her grip on him.

"You're safe now, Harry." Sinistra tried to soothe him, but Harry just shook his head. His green eyes made contact with Snape's black ones.

"The centaur thinks that it was Voldemort, Severus. He's after the Sorcerer's Stone."

"I don't even want to know how you know about the stone, Harry, but I don't want you to think about that right now. Harry, please just try and calm down." Snape gently stroked the side of Harry's face. "Would you like to stay with us tonight?"

Harry looked at the man hesitantly. "Are you still mad at me? You've barely spoken to me all week."

Snape sighed. "I know and I'm sorry for that Harry. It was wrong of me. I was just so scared and angry at you and that was how I reacted. I shall never do that again, Harry."

Harry slowly nodded at the man. "I can sleep with you two tonight?"

Snape gave him a small smile. "Of course, Harry."

Harry pulled his shoes and robes off and slipped under the covers. Sinistra drew Harry close as Snape flicked the lights off. After a few minutes of silence, Harry asked, "Severus, can I call you Russ Gus like Min Min does?"

Snape chuckled quietly. "Go to bed, brat."

Harry fell asleep that night, snuggled in between the two people he loved like parents, with a smile on his face.

* * *

**There we go. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review!**


	8. Quirrellmort

**Wow. Two chapters in two days. I finally hit the two thousand views mark and thought that I would reward all of my lovely readers. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Quirrellmort

Harry stood dumbstruck at the man standing in front of the mirror. Out of all of the people Harry had suspected to be trying to steal the stone, Quirrell definitely wasn't one of them.

"You? What?" Harry sputtered.

Quirrel slowly turned around. "Yes me, Potter. Surprised?"

"Nope. My tone of surprise was to merely confuse you and make you think that I was surprised," Harry told the man sarcastically. Harry knew that it wasn't probably the smartest of choices to be intimidating a man that could kill him at any second, but Harry wasn't really thinking anything through. He just wanted to get the stone and get out of there without getting killed.

"Shut up, Potter. Your ignorant comments are annoying me," Quirrell said and turned back to the mirror. "What does this mirror do? I see myself holding the stone and presenting it to my master. How do I get it?"

Harry was wondering the same thing, but he chose not to question it. He was startled out of his musings by a whispering voice. "Use the boy."

Harry jumped in surprise. "What the bloody hell."

Quirrell turned and beckoned Harry over to him. "Come here, Potter. Now!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. There's no need to be so pushy," Harry muttered hoping that Quirrell hadn't heard him, but that hope had died when he received a slap across the face.

"Shut up, Potter. Now look in this mirror. Tell me what you see," the man demanded and Harry obliged.

Harry stood in front of the mirror and, instead of seeing his parents and Snape and Sinistra, he saw just himself. He thought that maybe the mirror was broken, but then his reflection winked at him. Harry watched as his reflection self held out what he assumed was the Sorcerer's Stone. It then gave him another wink and placed the stone in his pocket. As soon as the mirror Harry dropped the stone in his pocket, Harry felt something drop into his. He realized that he now had the stone. "Wicked." He whispered.

"What! What do you see?" Quirrell shouted at him.

"Um, I see," Harry was trying to think of a good lie and he said the first thing that popped into his head. "I see Snape and Sinistra. They're playing a rousing game of wizard's chess and Sinistra beat Snape again."

The mysterious voice whispered again. "He lies."

Quirrell grabbed the back of Harry's shirt. "Tell the truth, what do you see!" he bellowed at him.

"Alright, they're playing exploding snaps," Harry sputtered out.

"Let me speak to him," the whispery voice said.

"Master, surely you are not strong enough," Quirrell mumbled to the voice.

"I am for this." And with that command, Quirrell began unwrapping his turban. Harry thought that he should try and make a run for it right there and then, but he couldn't get his legs to move. Suddenly, Harry saw what Quirrell had hidden underneath that turban; it was a human face.

"Ah, Harry Potter. We meet again at last," the face said.

Harry quickly recognized who the face belonged to. "Voldemort."

"Yes," the face agreed with him. "Do you see what I have become? I have been feeding off of unicorn blood, but it can only do so much for me. I require something else."

Harry knew exactly what that was. "What do you require?"

Voldemort laughed. "Fool. You know exactly what I require, and it resides in your pocket. Give me the stone and join me, Harry. Together, we can rule the world. We will be two of the most powerful wizards alive. All I ask for is the stone."

Harry shook his head and took two small steps back. "Thanks, but no thanks. If that's all you wish to talk about, I think I'll just be going."

"Nice try, Potter. Quirrell, kill him," Voldemort ordered.

"Oh, shi—" Harry tried to say, but he was knocked to the floor with a hand around his neck. Harry desperately tried to take a breath, but the hand around his neck was preventing him from doing that. Without thinking, Harry gripped at the hand and tried to pull it off of him. To his surprise, the hand started to crumble like a rock. Quirrell pulled himself off of Harry and grasped his wrist in pain. Harry suddenly had an idea. He charged at the man and threw his hands on his face. Quirrell screamed as his face started to crumble and his body quickly followed suit. Suddenly, all that stood in front of Harry was a pile of rubble. "Yeah, take that you bastard ass."

Suddenly, a ghostly figure appeared in front of Harry. "I will return Harry Potter, and when I do, I will kill you." The spirit of Voldemort snarled. It charged Harry and flew right through him causing him to collapse and his world became black.

Through the black haze that was Harry's current state of mind, he heard a voice. A female voice. A female voice that sounded an awful lot like Sinistra. Sinistra yelling at Snape. "Severus, this is all your fault. If you would have paid closer attention to him this wouldn't have happened."

"Of course this is my fault. It is clearly my fault that Harry found out about the stone, my fault that Harry continued to pursue the stone even though he knew that it was a bad idea, and it is clearly my fault that Harry decided to go after the stone tonight. Please Aurora, please tell me what else is my fault." Snape growled at his fiancé, but Harry could tell the man wasn't angry. He sounded tired, tired and scared.

Harry thought he heard Sinistra plop down in a chair next to Snape's; she must have been pacing. "I'm sorry, Sev. I've just never been more terrified in my entire life. We've had some close calls with Harry this past year, but this one was by far the worst. I thought he was going to die down there, Severus." Sinistra whispered the last part and Harry could tell that she was crying.

Snape kissed the top of her head. "I know, Aurora. I know. I work so hard to protect him and then it seems like I could lose him any second. I don't know what I would do if something happened to him. To Lily's son who I swore to protect."

"Is that why you took him in. For Lily?"

"No. It may have seemed like it, but no. I took in a boy who needed a home. A boy that I have grown to love. A boy I consider to be like a son to me. No, a boy that I am proud to call my son, and I do not wish to lose my son."

Harry felt a tear run down the side the side of his face. Without opening his eyes, he croaked out, "I'm your son now?"

"Harry!" Both professors gasped. Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw both adults standing over him.

"Where are my glasses?" he asked, trying to find them.

Snape grabbed them off of the bedside table and slipped them on Harry's face. Harry, with the help of Sinistra, slowly sat up. "How long have I been out?"

Sinistra took a seat on the side of the bed and Snape sat back in his chair. "Almost three days, you horrible brat."

"Where's the stone?" Harry asked, ignoring the last comment from Snape.

"Destroyed. Dumbledore took care of it," Sinistra explained.

"Ron and Hermione?"

"They're both fine, no thanks to your careless actions," Snape ground out.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to know." Harry paused for a minute before looking at Snape. "Did you know what happened to Quirrell?"

"I'm assuming he's dead judging by the pile of dust that I found down there next to your unconscious body," Snape told him an emotionless voice.

Harry gave the man a guilty look. "Look, I'm sorry that I disobeyed you, but I had to save the stone! Voldemort was going to get it."

"No Harry, you didn't have to do anything. How many times do I need to tell you this? You come to an adult with a problem. You do not solve them by yourself. Harry, you almost died down there. When I found you laying there, I thought the worst. I thought that you really were dead. Harry, do you know how I felt when I saw your unresponsive body?" Snape moved to kneel in front of the boy.

Harry felt the tears freely flowing from his eyes and he tried to wipe them away, but Sinistra stopped him. She gently wiped the tears away and then her hands were replaced with Snape's cupping both sides of Harry's face. "Harry, do you know why you are alive right now?"

Harry shook his head. "On the night your parents died, your mother threw herself in front of you. She died protecting you. That kind of love leaves a mark. Lily protected you with her love. The Dark Lord doesn't understand love. Because she died for you, he can't touch you. Your parents loved you very much, Harry."

"My mother's love protected me?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Harry and her sacrifice would have been in vain if you had died down there. Harry, Aurora and I would have been devastated if you had died down there. You're our son, Harry, and we love you so very much."

"Really?"

Sinistra reached over and placed a hand on his head. "Yes, Harry. Always."

"I love you both as well."

"Just remember Harry, that this changes nothing. You are in so much trouble for this latest stunt."

"Oh, I know. Believe me, I know."

The trio sat in a peaceful silence for a while before Harry spoke again. "I turned him to ash, Severus."

Snape looked at him with a confused look. "What are you talking about, brat?"

"Quirrellmort. I turned him to dust."

"Did you just call him Quirrellmort?"

"Yeah and I turned him to dust. But I think it would have been much cooler if I would have made him burst into flames or something."

Snape shook his head in amusement. "You almost die and all you think about is how cool it would be had—Quirrellmort burst into flames."

Harry yawned and laid back down. "You'd better believe it."

* * *

**Well there it is. Year One will be over in the next chapter and then I plan to have a couple of chapters during Harry's summer. I sould be posting soon. Please Review and maybe I'll post sooner. **


	9. Slytherin Wins?

**Here's another chapter for all of you fantastic readers. I have finally hit the twenty reviews mark and wish to raise that. I am extremely happy with those reviews I have and I want to thank all of you have continued to review this story and hope that you continue to do so. I may post one more chapter after this one and then take a break from this story for a little while. I need to write a chapter or two for ****_Scarlynn Snape Year 1 _****and as soon as I have done that, my attention will be back on this story. Enough of that, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Some parts have been taken from ****_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _****so clearly I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Slytherin Wins?

Harry Potter looked up at the head table with a frown. He knew that he should be happy about the end of the year feast, but he wasn't. His guardians had promised a stern punishment for him when they went home for the summer due to his actions against Quirrellmort and Harry was not happy about it. He was looking forward to the holidays only because Snape and Sinistra would be getting married in August and then they could finalize his adoption. Harry also was looking forward to his first summer away from the Dursleys, but he didn't know how much fun he would actually be having by the way Snape had been talking the past couple of days.

Speaking of Snape, Harry glanced up at the man and resisted the urge to groan. Snape had a smug look on his face that Harry had wanted to get rid of all week. This look was because Slytherin had won the house cup. The man had been acting so gleeful because Slytherin had won. And Snape took every opportunity to rub it in Harry's face. It annoyed him because he was mostly responsible for the loss of all of the house points that caused them to be in last place. That was another thing that made Snape happy. Not only had Slytherin won, but Gryffindor came in last place; they had even lost to Hufflepuff. Harry just sighed and turned his attention back to his friends. He just needed to get through this feast and then he could go home.

Up at the head table, McGonagall was getting extremely annoyed with the potions master's behavior. She knew that he was happy that his house had won, but he didn't need to rub it in. She certainly never had. Well, she had, but it had been several years since Gryffindor had won the house cup and she had been hoping that this would be the year. She felt partially responsible for their horrible loss. She really didn't have to take all of those points away from Potter and his friends, but she had to teach them a lesson. And that lesson had caused them to loss their chance at winning. Finally having enough of Snape's smug attitude, she turned to him and said, "Really Russ Gus, must you act like this?"

Sinistra, who was sitting next to Snape, laughed at his new nickname. Usually he just growled or muttered something complimentary in response, however, McGonagall was disappointed. "What are you talking about, Min Min? I am merely expressing my glee that I shall be away from these annoying brats for three months. Except for the one that I am bringing home with me of course."

McGonagall would have slapped his arm, but she would have had to reach around Dumbledore to do so. "Severus, knock it off. We all know that the only reason that you are acting like this is because your precious Slytherins won the House Cup and my house came in dead last."

Snape took a drink from his goblet. "Whatever you say, Minerva."

McGonagall was about to retort when Dumbledore cut her off. "Now, now Minerva. This is just friendly competition after all. No reason to get all worked up. Besides, maybe something will surprise you." Dumbledore stood up to make his end of the year speech while Snape turned his head towards Sinistra.

"What do you suppose he means by that?" he whispered to her.

Sinistra placed one of her hands over his and whispered back. "I have no idea what that senile old man has planned."

Both sat back, hands intertwined under the table, and listened to Dumbledore give his speech. "Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were...you have the whole summer ahead of get them nice and empty before next year starts...

Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

Snape almost burst out laughing at the look on his ward's face when his Slytherins cheered in victory. Harry looked as though someone had just died. Snape almost felt sorry for the lad, but he didn't. Slytherin had won and that was all that mattered.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."  
Chatter erupted in the Great Hall and Snape himself looked at Dumbledore a little confused himself. He turned his head slightly and saw that Sinistra had a small smile on her face. Being a Slytherin herself, she must have figured out what Dumbledore had planned. Snape turned his attention back to Dumbledore as he continued.  
"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out."

Snape's snapped to attention. What the bloody hell was the old man doing?

"Let me see. Yes..." Dumbledore paused as if was thinking. "First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..." Snape groaned. He knew exactly where this was going. "...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years. I award Gryffindor House fifty points." The boy had won himself fifty points because he could play chess. Snape never wanted to hear another word about him favoring his Slytherins ever again. This was bloody ridiculous. Fifty points for chess.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger...for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points." Snape groaned and covered his face with his hand. He himself had basically given the girl those fifty points. It was his puzzle that she had solved after all. Snape wasn't even looking over at McGonagall. He could feel her staring at him with a smug grin on her face.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. Snape pulled his had away and looked at Sinistra. She had a grin on her face that made Snape feel slightly betrayed. Harry was going to steal the cup from Slytherin and Sinistra was happy about it? He sighed. All hope was lost. "...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points." Great. Now Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied for first. Maybe this was the end. Snape could lick his wounds and just call for a draw between his snakes and the lions. He turned to McGonagall.

"Minerva, congratulations. We have finished in a tie. The headmaster has saved the lions yet again."

McGonagall just grinned at him. "Russ Gus, I don't think he's quite done yet." Snape turned his attention back to the headmaster. Sure enough, he continued.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Snape banged his head down against the table as the hall erupted into cheers. He was entirely unsure as to why the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were cheering as well; it wasn't like they had won anything. They were probably just cheering because Slytherin had lost. Those little idiots; he would have to have his revenge the next school year. But that wasn't what he was thinking about right now. He had lost to Longbottom. Of all of the people to lose to, it had to be Longbottom. Snape didn't even see or hear Dumbledore change the Slytherin banners to Gryffindor ones. He just banged his head on the table a few more times. Dammit this sucked.

Snape didn't even know that Harry had come up and around the head table until he came up and hugged Sinistra happily shouting, "Gryffindor won! Gryffindor won!"

Sinistra laughed and gave Harry a tight hug. "Congratulations Harry! I'm very happy for you."

Harry gave her a big smile. "Thanks Sinistra!" Harry turned his attention to Snape who was still lightly banging his head on the table much to McGonagall's amusement. Harry took a step forward before hugging the man from behind. "Did you hear, Dad? We won the house cup!"

Snape continued his head banging. "Of course I heard. Have you come to rub it in? To gloat in my face? I suppose I would deserve it." Snape stopped and slowly turned to look at Harry. He gently grabbed both of the boy's shoulders. "Did you just call me Dad?"

Harry looked down nervously at his shoes. "I didn't mean to. It's just, that's what I think of you as and I'm just so happy that it kind of slipped out. It won't happen again."

Snape took one hand and placed it under Harry's chin. He gently lifted his head so that Harry was looking him in the eyes. "Harry, I am very happy to hear you call me that. I admit, I didn't expect to hear it from you so soon; however, I am very happy to hear it none the less. Even after Slytherin's defeat tonight."

Harry gave the man a huge smile. "We definitely made a comeback, didn't we?"

"Yes you did." Snape then did something that caused the whole hall to become quiet; he pulled Harry into a hug. Ignoring the shocked silence, Snape whispered in Harry's ear. "Did you call me Dad before you called Aurora Mom?"

Harry nodded into his shoulder. "Yes."

Snape squeezed him tighter. "Good job, son."

* * *

**There it is. The next chapter will be Snape and Sinistra's wedding. Leave some good reviews for me! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Slytherin Wedding

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but here's another chapter. I have been trying to work on a couple of my other stories, but I decided I needed a break from that. Here's the wedding I promised. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters and what not.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Slytherin Wedding

"Arg," Harry exclaimed in frustration as he threw his tie on the ground and flopped down on his bed. It was the day of Snape and Sinistra's wedding and Harry was excited yet very nervous. It was going to be a very small wedding with Sinistra's family, most of the Hogwart's staff, and some of their friends. To Harry's surprise, Snape had asked him to be his best man telling him that his only other choice had been Lucius Malfoy and he had not wanted to deal with.

Harry knew that he had probably wrinkled his dress robes or something when he had flopped down on the bed, but he found that he didn't care. He was glad the wedding was today. Sinistra and her mother and sister, who had arrived a week ago, had been driving him nuts all week. They had been going crazy over the wedding planning, and Harry had spent most of the week in his room doing his summer homework or reading his textbooks for next year. He had barely seen Snape all week because he had holed himself up in his lab, having had the same idea Harry had.

Harry sighed as he rolled over to lay on his side. He hoped that he would be able to spend some time with the man before school started, but he didn't know if that was going to happen. Harry was going to be spending the next week and a half with the Weasley's while Snape and Sinistra went on their honeymoon. When the two returned, it would be time to head back to Hogwarts so they could get ready for the upcoming school year.

"Aurora is going to tan your hide when she sees that you wrinkled your robes, Harry," a voice said coming from his door.

Harry looked up to see Snape leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. The potions master was already dressed in his black dress robes and black dress shirt. Actually, his whole outfit was black minus the dark green bowtie he had on.

Harry laid his head back on his pillow. "She'll be fine. She hasn't noticed me all week anyway; it's not like today is going to be any different."

Snape sighed and walked over to Harry's bed. He nudged Harry's feet over and sat down on the bed. Snape ran a hand through Harry's black hair. "We should have tried to cut that mess before today," he muttered as he tried to flatten the boy's hair.

"It would have just grown back. Aunt Petunia tried to shave it all off once and it grew back the next day," Harry said quietly.

"That woman is an idiot," Snape grumbled as he removed his hand from Harry's head. "Harry, Aurora has not been intentionally ignoring you. She has just been quite busy planning this wedding. I have barely seen her, and I will be the one marrying her today. Don't fret. By the time this wedding and the honeymoon is over, things will be back to our normal routine."

"You mean things will go back to the way they were before?" Harry sat straight up and asked eagerly. He liked the life he had with them and didn't want that to change.

"No, Harry, things will not go back to the way they were." Harry frowned and sadly laid back down. "They shall be even better because we will be a true family. We will have legally adopted you and you shall have two parents."

Harry quickly shot back up and wrapped his arms around the man. "I love you, Dad."

Snape hugged the small boy back. "I love you too, Harry." He squeezed the boy one last time before releasing him. "Now, enough of this sentimental drabble. What was the problem when I came in?"

"Oh." Harry got off the bed and went to pick up his discarded tie. He held it up and showed it to Snape. "I couldn't get this stupid bowtie on."

Snape chuckled as he gestured Harry over to him. He took the item from Harry and helped him tie it. "Why Aurora decided on these wretched things is beyond me."

Harry laughed. "Didn't you hear, Dad? Bowties are only at the most respectable weddings these days. If your wedding doesn't have bowties, then why have a wedding at all."

When Snape finished tying the garment, he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Where did you hear that?"

"Sinistra. I think I heard her say it on one of her wedding tirades."

Snape's lips thinned. "Of course." He patted his son's shoulder and stood up. "Now, I do believe that we have a wedding to get to. Hate to have the groom be late because he had to get his best man ready."

"Hey, just because you picked a twelve year old to be your best men, who apparently is too incompetent to even tie a bowtie, is not my problem."

"Right, note to self, next time I get married, pick a smarter best man." Snape said, lips turned up slightly as he tried not to smile. "Now remember, you have one very important job today."

Harry nodded. "Hook up with the maid of honor."

Snape gave Harry a very confused, and surprised, look. "Where did you hear that, Harry?"

"Fred and George. When I went to visit the Weasley's this summer, I told them I was going to be your best man, and they told me that the best man always hooks up with maid of honor. I told them that I didn't even know what that meant, and they just laughed at me. I still don't even know what that means." He added as an afterthought.

"Don't worry, you won't be hooking up with anyone until you're at least thirty. Besides, you know Stella's married."

"I know, but you have to admit, she's very pretty."

Snape nodded. "Sinistra women are very beautiful. Now," Snape said as he bent down so he could be eyelevel with the green eyed boy. "Harry, your main goal today is to enjoy yourself. This is supposed to be a happy day, and I want to make sure that you are happy today as well. Do you promise me, Harry?"

"I promise, Dad."

Snape patted his shoulder and stood. Looking at his watch, he beckoned Harry to follow him. "The wedding starts in ten minutes. I would hate to have Aurora lose it because the two most important people aren't there."

The wedding was held on the grounds of Hogwarts under the tree where Snape and Sinistra had first met. Harry stood proudly next to his father as the music started. Stella, Sinistra's sister, walked down the aisle first in her dark green gown. Sinistra followed shortly after with her father. Harry had to admit that she looked very beautiful. She wore a floor length strapless dress that was very simple looking. It was very plain with only a green belt around the middle.

Harry looked over at his dad and thought he saw a tear in his eye. When Sinistra's father gave her to Snape, Harry thought he saw Sinistra wipe the single tear from his cheek. The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Dumbledore had conducted the ceremony and had even made everyone laugh a couple of times. The best part was when they said their vows to each other. Snape had gone first.

He had taken both of Sinistra's hands in his. He had then looked her in the eyes and said, "Aurora, I remember the first time we met. It was under this very tree. You were a first year and I was a second year. I had hidden behind this tree trying to hide from a couple of Gryffindors. I had been reading out of one of my textbooks, when you came and sat down next to me. I hadn't turned to acknowledge you, but you started to talking to me anyway. 'I saw what those boys did to you,' you had said to me. 'You should really stop acting like a Hufflepuff and stand up to them.' I had finally looked at you and said, 'What the hell is a Hufflepuff?'

"From that day on, you have always known how to get under my skin. You are the most annoying person I know. You can't cook, you spend way too much time looking at the stars, and you sing horribly off key in the shower." Harry had even laughed at that, having heard it for himself. "But you are a wonderful woman. You helped bring light into my life. You helped bring my son, our son into our lives. We are going to make a great family and I'm glad I get to have all of that with you."

Sinistra had wiped the tears from her eyes. "Who are you? That is the sappiest thing I have ever heard. Who wrote that for you?"

"Potter did. He enjoys being overly sentimental about these kind of things."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "I couldn't even tie the bowtie, remember? How could I have written that?"

"Some best man you are," Snape had said as he turned around and gave him a wink.

Sinistra hit his arm. "My turn. Shut up and listen." Everyone in attendance laughed. "It just so happens that I remember the scrawny boy that I met under this tree all those years ago. I didn't know what to make of him. He was in Slytherin, like me, but from what I had heard, his best friend was a muggleborn Gryffindor. After our encounter that day, I had a crush on this boy. The problem was, he was chasing after another girl. I knew that I could never compete with her, so I backed off. After she had died, I saw what a mess the boy was. No, he had been a man then. I then became his friend, in hopes that we would grow closer. We ended up growing very close. It took him almost nine years after that before that man kissed me for the first time and he proposed to me a year later." Sinistra had paused there and tried to take a steadying breath, trying not to cry. "He has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Severus, you are by far one of the greatest joys in my life, even though you have a tongue of steel, most of your students hate you, and you spend too much time brewing potions. But these are the things I love about you. I'm glad that you brought our son into our lives. You are a wonderful man and every moment I have spent with the both of you has been the greatest joy. I hope that our family grows and that you will always be right beside me."

Snape had squeezed her hands. "Always, my love."

They had then proceeded to exchange their rings and then were announced husband and wife. Harry had covered his eyes when they had kissed; he didn't need to watch that.

The rest of the night was a blast. There was lots of good food and dancing. There had been a massive cake there as well. Snape had smeared frosting on Sinistra's nose, and then she proceeded to smash the rest of the piece in his face. Their first dance had been beautiful. Harry didn't even know that Snape could dance. Harry had even got to dance with Sinistra.

The best part of Harry's night was after Stella had danced with him and then given him a kiss on the cheek. Snape had seen, and he had given Harry a thumbs up in reply. Harry had blushed and shook his head.

When the night ended, the three of them headed back up to the castle together. They would be staying at the castle tonight, but Harry was going to stay with Minerva for the night.

"Did you keep your promise, Harry?" Snape had asked, holding Sinistra's hand.

Harry was skipping ahead of them. "Of course! I had a blast!"

Sinistra laughed. "Well that's good to hear. You appeared to have enjoyed the dancing."

"Especially when he got to dance with your sister," Snape added.

"Dad!" Harry exclaimed, turning bright red again. Harry then gave the man a large smile. "Well, I never thought that you could be so sappy."

Snape looked abashed. "Mr. Potter, I am not sappy."

"Yes, you are. 'Aurora, I was this dorky boy that only read books and brews potions, but now that I have you, I am still just as dorky. I—'" Harry found that he couldn't speak anymore. Snape had used a silencing spell on him.

"Severus, was the silencing spell really necessary?" Sinistra asked him with a smile.

"You'll find, oh wife of mine, that that will not be the only silencing spell we have to cast tonight."

Harry gave his newly married parents a confused look as Sinistra turned red and hit Snape on the arm.

* * *

**And there it is! I hope that you enjoyed that. I hope to have the next chapter up in the next couple of days, but we'll see. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks again!**


	11. Adoption Woes

**Due to the great responses to the last chapter, I decided to give you all a small treat in the form of another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Yep, still not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Adoption Woes

"Harry, please come in and sit down," McGonagall said when she found Harry standing outside the door of her office.

"Thanks," Harry said as he slowly slipped into the office. He took a seat in front of her desk while she took the seat behind it.

She offered him a ginger newt which he accepted gratefully. She took one herself before asking, "Did you need to talk to me for some reason, Harry?"

Harry nervously nodded and took another bite of his biscuit. "I have a bit of a problem, Min Min." McGonagall laughed at the use of the nickname. Harry and she had an agreement that he could use the name as long as it was in private. "Dad and Sinistra are getting the adoption papers finalized."

"Ah," McGonagall sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She had known that the papers would be finalized this week. Term started next week and Harry was going to be staying with the Weasley's two days before it started. Severus and Aurora wanted the papers finalized before Harry left. "And what seems to be the problem, Harry? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed shaking his head fiercely. "I want them to become my new parents!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Harry," Minerva said. "What's on your mind then?" Harry looked down and mumbled something. "You shall have to speak up. I didn't quite catch that."

Harry looked up at her. "The problem is, I don't know what to do with my name."

McGonagall furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do mean? You'll still be Harry just like before. The only thing that may change is—" She abruptly stopped, realizing what the problem was. "Harry, are you worried about your last name?"

Harry looked down at his lap ashamed. "Yes. I don't know what I want to do. I've been thinking about it for a while, but I didn't know who to ask. I couldn't very well talk to Dad or Sinstra about this." He looked up at her. "What do I do?"

McGonagall sighed and leaned forward. "First of all, I have one question for you: why do you call Severus Dad, but you don't call Aurora Mom?"

Harry shrugged. "I've always seen Severus as Dad, but Sinistra is different. She was just Sinistra for the longest time, and even though she's married to Dad, I don't see her as mom yet. She may always be Sinistra."

Minerva gave him a look, but decided to drop it. "Okay, so what is the problem with your last name? Do you still want to be a Potter or do you want to become a Snape?"

"I want to be both. I want to keep the Potter name to respect my parents, but I also want to make my new parents happy."

"First of all, Harry, Severus and Aurora will be happy no matter what name you chose. They just want you to be happy. Do you want to hear my suggestion?" She asked and offered him another biscuit. He accepted and nodded his head. "I think you should hyphenate your name. You could be either Potter-Snape or Snape-Potter. That way, you can represent both of your families."

Harry nodded and finished his biscuit. "Thank you. I think I might just go talk to someone else and see what he thinks."

She stood and led Harry to the door. "Of course. This is a big decision for you. Thank you for confiding in me."

Harry thanked her again as he walked out the door, but not before accepting another biscuit from McGonagall.

Harry munched on his biscuit as he made his way to Dumbledore's office. He sort of liked Min Min's idea, but he wanted to hear what the headmaster thought. After all, he was a pretty smart guy. After giving the password, Harry rode the staircase up to the office. Before he could even knock on the door, Dumbledore's voice bade him entrance. Confused, Harry entered the office.

Looking up from his work, Dumbledore smiled at him, eyes twinkling. "Harry, m'boy. What can I do for you?"

"How did you know I was at the door?" Harry questioned the old man. "I didn't even knock or anything."

Dumbledore chuckled and offered Harry a seat, which he accepted. "It must be magic, Harry."

"Oh," Harry said. "Well, can you also pull a rabbit out of your hat?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I suppose I could if I really wanted to." He reached into his desk and pulled out a metal tin. "Lemon drop?"

"Sure. Thank you." Harry took one from the container and sucked on it happily.

"Now, what can I help you with?" He asked, folding his hands together and placing them on the desk.

"It's about the adoption. I don't know what to do with my last name. I spoke with Min—Professor McGonagall about it, and she suggested hyphenating it. I'm just not sure if that's what I want to do. I was just wondering if you had any suggestions."

The old man's twinkle seemed to increase tenfold. "Harry, I am honored that wish to know my opinion on this." Harry gave the man a small smile and crunched down on his lemon drop. Dumbledore offered him another one, which he accepted. "Well, I do like the idea of hyphenating your name, but I have another suggestion."

He paused and Harry gestured for him to continue, a little annoyed at the man's theatrics.

"Well, I suggest just having one name or the other. I believe it would be less confusing and your name won't be as long like if you hyphenated it."

Harry didn't really like that idea, but he just nodded. "Thank you, sir. I shall consider that. I think I'm going to go and pay Hagrid a visit now."

"Of course, of course. Here," Dumbledore offered him the container of lemon drops and Harry took a couple more.

Harry thanked him and left the office.

Harry made is way angrily down to Hagrid's hut. People around this school were no help. The cat lady was useless, the old man was crazy, and Harry was starting to feel a stomach ache coming on. He hoped Hagrid would be some help for his problem.

Hagrid was sitting outside drinking some lemonade. When he saw Harry, he waved and offered a Harry a glass when he sat down.

"'ello, Harry. What can I do for you?" Hagrid asked.

"Look, I'm just going to cut to the point." Harry stated as he took a big gulp of his very sweet lemonade. "I don't know what to do with my last name when Dad and Sinistra adopt me. I asked the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, but they weren't a whole lot of help." Harry paused and looked up at the large man. "What do you think?"

Hagrid sat there quietly for a moment before he answered. "Well, 'Arry, I don't know what to tell ya." Harry groaned. "I think ya should just go with what ya think is right. Choose from the 'eart, ya know."

Harry sighed and looked out the lake as he finished drinking his very sweet lemonade. Suddenly, it hit him. He knew what he was going to do. Harry smiled brightly up at Hagrid. "Hagrid! I got it!"

He jumped and gave the man a hug. Hagrid returned the hug, chuckling. "Yer welcome, Harry. Let me know what ya do."

"I will!" Harry shouted as he ran up to the castle.

Harry ran all the way to the dungeons and burst through the portrait that led to the Snape quarters. Sinistra, who was sitting on the couch reading, jumped in surprised when Harry burst through the door. "Harry, what—"

Harry cut her off, panting. "Where's—Dad? Need—to—talk—to—him."

"Potter, you had better have a very good explanation as to why you burst in here like a hippogriff," Snape said, suddenly appearing from the kitchen looking quite unimpressed with the dark haired by that stood panting in the middle of the living room.

When Harry had caught his breath, he looked up at the two adults and smiled. "Where are the papers, I want to sign them now."

Snape and Sinistra exchanged a look. Sinistra spoke first. "Harry, you don't need to sign them now. If you need a few days—"

"No." He cut her off again. "I just spent all afternoon trying to decide what my last name should be and I've finally decided. Please, can I sign them now?"

Snape shook his head as he went to go get the papers. "Harry, if you've been worried about your name, why didn't you talk to one of us?"

Harry looked down guilty. "I didn't want to bother you."

Sinistra walked over and pulled Harry into a hug. Snape merely snorted as he set down the papers and a quill. "Honestly, Potter. What a dunderhead move." Sinistra looked up and gave Snape a disapproving look. "You have been worrying needlessly for weeks over something as simple as a last name. Well, let me assure you, your last name matters not to either one of us."

Harry looked up from Sinistra's embrace and gave Snape a smile. "Can I sign them now?"

Snape nodded and Sinistra released him. "Of course."

Harry walked over to the table and watched as both Snape and Sinistra signed the papers. Finally, Harry was handed the quill and he quickly signed. He looked down at his choice and smiled at what he saw. Snape and Sinistra both gasped in surprise at Harry's choice and both turned to look at him.

"Why did you choose that name Harry?" Sinistra asked.

Harry shrugged. "I get to represent both of families that way. People can call me whatever they like. Besides, Dad can still call me—" Suddenly, Harry's face went pale and he smashed his hand over his mouth and ran out of the room. The adults looked at each other with concern until they heard retching coming from the bathroom. Sinistra went to help Harry, while Snape went to get the boy a stomach soother.

When the potions master entered the bathroom with the potion, Sinistra was rubbing Harry's back as he finished his vomiting. They let him wash his mouth out before Snape gave him the potion which he graciously accepted. "Are you ill, son?" Snape asked with concern.

Harry shook his head. "This is what happens when I ask people for advice. They give lousy advice, feed me full of sweets, and I end up making a completely different decision and get sick."

Snape shook his head in amusement. "Harry James Potter Snape, you are an idiot."

Harry looked up at his new Dad and smiled. "I know." His smile quickly faded as he vomited again.

* * *

**There you have it. Please, please, please leave me a review. I just want to know what you all are thinking out there and if you have any suggestions for future chapters. Thanks again!**


End file.
